


Boy Division

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys stares at Sasha for a moment, then prods at the port on his temple. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that. I think maybe something just shorted out."</p><p>"Ha ha, very funny," Sasha replies.</p><p>"No, really, it wouldn't be the first time." Rhys rubs the back of his neck, making a face.</p><p>Sasha rolls her eyes. "I want you," she says slowly. "And me. And August. To have a threesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Division

Rhys stares at Sasha for a moment, then prods at the port on his temple. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that. I think maybe something just shorted out."

"Ha ha, very funny," Sasha replies.

"No, really, it wouldn't be the first time." Rhys rubs the back of his neck, making a face.

Sasha rolls her eyes. "I want you," she says slowly. "And me. And August. To have a threesome."

"But. Why?" Rhys could kick himself as soon as he says it but fuck, he means it.

"Because you're hot, and he's hot, and I want to see the two of you kiss," she replies, sounding for all the world like she's explaining an extremely simple concept to him for the seventeenth time.

"But. August." Rhys sounds like a broken bot.

Sasha rolls her eyes again. "Don't think I haven't seen you checking him out."

"Yeah, but like. He ruins it every time he opens his mouth," Rhys complains. He regrets it the moment he sees Sasha's smirk forming.

"I think we can keep it occupied. Between the two of us," she says. "Don't you?"

Rhys makes another face. Mostly because he can't think of any different arguments. "Sasha," he whines.

She smiles the smile of a woman who knows she's won. "It'll be fun, Rhys. Promise."

Rhys doubts it. On the other hand, it's not like August is ever going to agree. Not in a million years.

Except the next day, his ECHO blinks with a message from Sasha. _Purple Skag, Thursday, 1900._

 _What_? Rhys replies. Seriously, what? He's trying his best to pretend he doesn't understand.

 _Are you trying to get uninvited?_ Sasha writes back.

Rhys boggles for a moment. _August seriously agreed to this?_

 _You doubted me?_ The woman can even sound smug in a message, it's amazing.

 _I doubted August_ , he replies.

 _Oh, honey,_ she replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he mutters as he goes back to soldering. He loves his girlfriend. He does. And if she wants this, she'll get it. Maybe even without bloodshed. Hopefully not his blood. Sasha will protect him. He thinks.

///

Thursday, he tries to push down his nervousness as he makes his way to Hollow Point and the Purple Skag. He knows he looks good, so at least he has that going for him. Everything else is making his stomach do weird things. This isn't the first time Sasha has surprised him since they've been together, but it's definitely unexpected.

August, of all people. Rhys can't deny he's pretty hot in a Pandoran sort of way, but.

Tector waves him through, which is an improvement on the last time he tried to come here. He sees them before they notice him too, which is unusual. But they look pretty intent on whatever they're discussing.

Sasha looks great, because of course she does. She always looks great. August...also looks good, Rhys admits grudgingly. Rhys is still curious, though. Sasha could have her pick of pretty much anyone, if this was just a whim.

He squares his shoulders and makes his way toward them. Whatever the answer is, this is what he agreed to and he's going to do it. August is nothing compared to the first meetings he had with some of his investors. Or Jack.

Yeah, he's not going there.

"This looks cozy," he says, stepping up to the table. They roll their eyes at him simultaneously. It's kind of hilarious. He slips in next to Sasha. "Is he armed?" he whispers in her ear.

"Babe, what do you think?" she asks.

"I think that even when he's not armed, he's armed," Rhys replies.

"Then do the math," she replies.

Rhys glances at August, who's just watching, arms crossed, face stony. Rhys's nervousness comes back in a rush and he swallows around it. It'll be fine. Sasha will be there.

"Drinks?" he says hopefully.

August has a much better poker face than Rhys, but he definitely looks relieved. "Sure," he replies and calls out for the bartender to make them something.

Rhys leans into Sasha a little. "So, uh. How's it going, bro?"

"Oh my god," Sasha says.

August rolls his eyes. "Fine. Like usual."

That's not really reassuring, when it's August. "Good, great. I, uh. Yeah. Am also good."

"That's good," August says in the sort of tone that Rhys knows is only for Sasha's benefit. He risks a glance at her. She's laughing at them, he can tell.

"Oh, shut up," he says and leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Nope."

The drinks come and he slides her one to distract her. August downs his in one go, which is weirdly comforting. Maybe he's just as nervous as Rhys. Then again, maybe he's just that type of guy. He doesn't look nervous, he looks as aggro as ever, and - Rhys is staring. Shit.

He sees August smirk at him as he looks away, and sighs. He's pretty sure he's never felt more awkward in his life. This is the opposite of sexy. He knows this, objectively. If only his body would get the message.

Maybe he just needs to concentrate on Sasha until the drink does its job. She's chattering easily about something, and she's...got her hand on Rhys' thigh, yes, thank you Sasha. He leans close and brushes his lips against her cheek and over to just behind her ear. This, he can do. He's good at it.

"You look nice tonight," he tells her.

"She always looks nice," August says across the table.

Rhys turns his head and offers August a smile. "True enough." August doesn't quite smile back. Rhys is still not one hundred percent on if he should expect to survive this experience. He turns his face back against Sasha'a temple. "I would like to remind you that this is what you wanted," he whispers in her ear.

"It's what you want too, idiot," she grumbles. He has no answer for that, so he just kisses her temple again.

"Did I get a room ready upstairs for nothing?" August complains.

"No," Rhys replies with far more confidence than he actually feels and finishes off his drink. He stares until August does the same. He may be the most awkward person alive, but he can do competitive. Besides which, Sasha picked him. This isn't some sort of audition. He takes a breath and gets up, offering his hand to Sasha. "Let's do this," he says, and she smiles. "Ready, August?" Rhys asks, a challenge in his voice.

August stands up. Fuck, he's tall. And broad-shouldered. "Are you, _Rheeze?_ " he drawls.

Rhys glares. Then he stands too...and politely offers Sasha a hand. Sasha smirks at him and takes his hand. Rhys laces their fingers together and they trail August up the stairs.

"You look nice tonight too, Rhys," Sasha murmurs. He tries not to preen. He definitely fails. Sasha just smiles at him. "Did I tell you how glad I am you said yes to this?"

"You didn't," Rhys replies with a smile. "You were too busy smirking," he adds dryly.

"I mean, it's pretty worth smirking about. For like, seventeen reasons," she replies.

August makes a grumbling noise from the top of the stairs, fiddling with a closed door.

"Listen, January," Rhys says. "You're about to get spectacularly laid."

"Is that right?" August replies, stiff shoulders the only sign that he'd heard the nickname.

"I mean, I know how it is with Sasha and me alone," Rhys says. "So if it's bad, I think that's on you."

"Rhys," Sasha scolds. She gives August a big smile when he opens the door and waves her through.

Rhys moves to follow Sasha into the room, but August grabs his shirt and pulls him close. "Not happening," he says, and pulls him in for a hard kiss.

Rhys flails a little. Shit, shit. His hands close on August's elbows. He manages to kiss back, though. Manages to sink his teeth into August's lip and brush their hips together. He hears the little catch in August's breath and thinks, _We've got a contender._ Yeah, this might just go okay.

He hears Sasha make an appreciative noise and pulls away. "Did you know she was into this?" he asks August conversationally, watching her drape her jacket over a chair and take off her earrings.

"Nope," he replies. "Not surprised, though."

Sasha plants her hands on her hips. "Because I'm great."

"That was never in dispute," Rhys says as he shrugs out of his jacket.

"August still thinks he's mad at me sometimes," she says, stepping close enough to snag August's wrist.

"Yeah, well," August says. "You did kind of betray me, babe."

"You kinda tried to kill us for that already," Rhys replies.

"Touché," August replies and leans in to kiss Sasha. Rhys watches that pretty closely, too. He starts working on the buttons of his shirt as he watches. They've done this before. He wonders if it feels different now. August seems to think so. Rhys can't really be surprised, given that August is...August, that he doesn't care about the con-woman thing, as long as he's not the mark.

Rhys sees Sasha's fingers flex on August's hips and steps closer. He puts a hand on August's shoulder and leans in, fingers finding his chin. "You're behind."

"Or you're ahead," August replies, moving a hand inside Rhys's shirt to rest on his side.

Sasha snorts. "Still arguing?"

"Pretty sure that's never going to stop," Rhys replies with a smile and a shrug. "You'd get totally freaked out if we only had nice things to say to each other."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," August mutters, fingers curling under Rhys' belt.

Rhys smiles. "More fun this way, anyway."

Sasha snorts. "See? I was right."

"You're right about most things," Rhys and leans down to kiss her. He watches August shrug out of his shoulder holster out of the corner of his eye. It's hot, way hotter than it should be. Hot enough that Rhys only briefly wants to get his hands on August's gun and make improvements. The urge will probably return later. Right now August's pecs are distracting him.

Rhys reaches out a hand and trails two fingers down his neck and over his chest. They're the metal ones, and August shivers, then focuses on them. Rhys tilts his head and does it again. He feels the shiver again. Interesting.

"Ready to take this to the bed, boys?" Sasha asks.

"Yeah," August replies, and Rhys nods. Sasha pulls her shirt up over her head.

Rhys stares. He always does. She's just so ridiculously beautiful. August makes the first move toward her, but Rhys follows close behind.

August goes down onto his knees, both surprisingly and surprisingly gracefully, to help her with her boots and pants. Rhys wants to just watch, but. Sasha would be pissed, though. And he's starting to think August would be too. And he would definitely prefer to participate, so he moves to take care of his own boots. They hit the floor at the same time as Sasha scrambles up into the bed in her underwear.

A moment later he discovers that August doesn't wear underwear, and he chokes. Sasha laughs at him and then looks him up and down.

"Aww, you're wearing your lucky socks," she says.

"They're not...lucky," Rhys replies. "They're just my favorites."

"Isn't that like, the same thing, dude?" August asks.

"No," Rhys points out, trying not to stare too obviously at August's ass. Sasha is right in his sight line, giggling.

"Okay, sure," August replies and looks over his shoulder at Rhys. "Why don't you get them fucking off now?"

Rhys raises an eyebrow and tugs them off one at a time, then unbuckles his belt one-handed. He pushes his pants down, then  pulls them off, giving them a single fold and laying them neatly over a chair.

"Oh my god," August grumbles.

Sasha pats his shoulder. "That is all for your benefit. Go get him, will ya?"

August shakes his head, but turns toward Rhys. "You're holding things up." Put that way...August is very, very naked.

"Um."

He hooks his fingers into Rhys's boxer briefs and tugs them down. "Seriously, dude."

Rhys shrugs and shimmies out of the material. "Better?"

"Yes," August replies, as he pulls Rhys's hips against his and kisses him again.

Sasha gives a little cheer from behind them. Rhys peeks at her over August's shoulder. She's giving them a look that would, were he not already totally into this, definitely pull him over the edge and into it. August follows his eyes and raises a brow at Sasha. "Since this was your idea...what do you want us to do next?"

"Come closer," she replies. "And kiss more."

Rhys lets himself be steered over to the edge of the mattress and sits. He tugs August between his knees and down to kiss him again and again and again. He can't seem to stop, but he definitely doesn't want to now. August seems to run out of patience, though, and he pushes Rhys up onto the bed.

He feels Sasha run her fingers through his hair and tilts his head back. She leans in and kisses him while August straddles his thighs and runs his fingers over Rhys's chest tattoos. "Shit, Rhys," he mumbles.

Rhys smirks. He knows they look good, and considering August has a bunch of piercings, they're probably something he even admires Rhys for. "Who's Hyperion now?" he taunts softly.

"Thought you were Atlas," August replies.

"He's just Rhys," Sasha interrupts. Rhys feels a rush of love for her. He tips his head back up for another kiss. She kisses back, a hand going to his jaw.

"Fine," August says when they pull apart. "But if you start wearing only Atlas colors like you used to with Hyperion, I reserve the right to call you Atlas."

"Call me whatever you want, as long as you're doing that," Rhys says.

August rolls his eyes, and rolls Rhys's nipples between his fingers. Rhys catches his gasp before it becomes a moan, but only just. August smirks and does it again. Rhys is more prepared this time, but still, it's good. Sasha is still stroking fingers through his hair. Petting him, really.

"Hey," he says to her. "We should be...this is supposed to be about you."

"There's time for that." He can tell she's smiling even though he can't see her face. "I said I wanted to watch, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," he replies.

"So give me something to watch," she says.

Rhys breathes out, then reaches for August's trim waist. August raises an eyebrow at him and Rhys slides his hands up his arms and pulls him down. "Kiss me again," he demands.

August rolls his eyes, but leans in and does as he's told. It's hard and fast and kind of perfect. August's hair is very, very soft, and he wriggles when Rhys traces the shell of his ear with a fingertip, and Rhys can't help feeling momentarily smug, but he doesn't stop the kissing.

He hadn't expected the softness, not with how spiky it is normally. He makes a mental note to ask about what products he uses and flips August over and onto his back.

August is eyeing his cybernetics again, with an expression Rhys can only categorize as smothered fascination. Rhys tilts his head and activates the echo eye and looks at August. It's undeniably satisfying to watch his heart rate go up. His lips twitch. "Like what you see?"

August rolls his eyes again. "Obviously, or I wouldn't be here."

Rhys sits up, settling his weight more evenly across August's hips, and smiling at Sasha, who leans down to kiss August. He explores August's torso with his hands, letting the metal one trail everywhere he touches with skin. He can tell how much August likes it from the faint arch of his spine, chasing the touch. And fuck, there's a lot to touch. August is muscular and scarred and unevenly, deeply tanned, things that fascinate Rhys more than they should.

He steals a kiss from Sasha before she pulls away, then sucks at a spot on August's neck. One he knows will be visible. "What else do you like?" he whispers in August's ear.

August shivers. "Lots of things," he replies. "But you could start with putting that mouth on my cock."

Rhys's mouth waters. "Yeah, all right." He kisses August, then slides his lips lightly over his chin and down his chest. August's skin is hot and smooth and Rhys takes his time.

August makes a noise that could almost be interpreted as a whine. Rhys doesn't stop to gloat, but it's a close thing. He does stop to nip the rise of August's hipbone. August reaches out and pulls his hair.

"Hey!" Rhys protests.

August smirks, but runs his fingers through his hair more gently. Rhys rewards him with a soft touch of his tongue to the crown of his cock. August gasps, but his sounds are cut off by Sasha leaning in for a kiss. Rhys lets a smile curve his lips before he licks again, tracing a line back down the the base. His fingers move in Rhys's hair, but he doesn't pull.

Rhys rewards him by moving to take him into his mouth. August moans this time and his hips twitch. Rhys would smile if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied. This is always the moment with other men where he hesitates, to see if they intend to fuck his mouth or let him swallow them down. He's not sure which category August fits in.

August stills and rakes his fingers through Rhys's hair again. "Fuck, Rhys," he says.

Sasha giggles. "He can't talk right now. Can I take a message?"

August groans and Rhys is pretty sure it's not because of what his mouth is doing. Rhys hums his amusement and glances up through his eyelashes. Sasha is playing with August's nipples. He lets his eyes flutter closed again and sucks gently. Shit, that's a good sight. He rolls his hips against the mattress just a little and takes August further in his mouth. He's more than a little surprised that August is the second type of guy. Then again, he likes Sasha, so Rhys should have known.

Rhys doesn't mind having his mouth fucked by any means, but he prefers this. It's not hard at all to get August to the point where he forgets to be quiet. Rhys is pretty sure he could listen to those noises for a long damn time. His fingers find Sasha's bare calf and stroke gently. He swallows around August's cock and takes a deep breath through his nose. His hips circle gently against the mattress as he gauges how close he's brought August.

Pretty close, he thinks. He can't decide if he wants to make August come like this, or wait. He pulls off and looks up at Sasha and August actually whines. Rhys rubs his hip.

"C'mere," Sasha says. He crawls back up the bed agreeably, raising a brow at her. She tugs him until he's draped over her and kisses him slow.

He works a hand between them and squeezes gently at her nipple. "Sasha," he whispers.

She nips at his lip and smiles. "Yes, Rhys?"

"Is it your turn next?" He licks his lips.

"I do like your mouth," she says, bringing her hand up to trace his lips with her fingers.

He kisses her fingertips. "I know." He feels August's fingers join his. "Kiss her while I eat her out?" he asks.

August makes a low noise. "Yeah."

Rhys smiles and leans in to kiss him, then kisses Sasha again before moving down. Why was he worried about this? This is good. This is great, and Sasha is a genius. He kisses her way down her torso, pausing to nuzzle the soft skin of her belly.

He hears her make an appreciative noise into August's mouth. He smiles against her skin and moves further down, nudging her legs apart. He feels her go boneless when he sets his tongue against her.

God, he loves this. He brings up his hands and slides two fingers into her. She's already so wet. He's not surprised, of course, but it's...gratifying. He licks over her as he moves his fingers, keeping things slow. The noises of Sasha and August kissing match his tempo. He squeezes her hip and gives her one more long lick with the flat of his tongue before he starts sucking. Her hips quiver and he soothes over her skin with his thumbs.

"Ooh, she likes that," August says above him.

Rhys chuckles. He knows. He keeps going and then there's a hand in his hair again and he knows it's August. He whines. Damn it, he loves doing this but he's starting to want some attention of his own.

August strokes his fingers through Rhys's hair. "Your mouth looks so good like that," August tells him.

Sasha murmurs agreement, gasping softly. He can't help but push his head into August's hand. He wants more touch. August grumbles but keeps his fingers moving, so Rhys goes back to sucking.

Sasha is getting close, he can tell by the tremble in her thighs. He adds his fingers again, twisting them gently.

"Rhys," she gasps and her hips move against his mouth.

He keeps going, counting slowly in his head. She comes before he gets to seven, crying out and arching up into him. He keeps sucking for a moment, then flattens his tongue, licking her gently as she shakes. He presses his palms against her stomach, holding her steady.

"Okay," she says and he lifts his head to stare up at her.

"Good?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, you know it was."

"Such an ego boost," he mutters.

"Your ego does not need boosting. It's doing plenty fine on its own," Sasha says. Rhys grins and moves up to kiss her. "Mm," she hums appreciatively. She curls her arms around his neck as they kiss, until Rhys feels August's hand low on his back. He makes a noise, lifts his head to look at August, and August leans in for a kiss.

It's Rhys's turn to put his hands in August's hair. August snakes an arm around his waist and Rhys smiles against his mouth. "You should fuck me," he says.

August smirks. "Thought you'd never ask."

"He really likes being fucked," Sasha tells August.

"Shocking."

Rhys tugs on August's hair in retaliation. August nips at his jaw. Rhys slides a hand down his back and pulls his hips close.

Sasha laughs. "You should see his face. He looks like he's going to eat you alive."

"As long as he's fucking me, I don't care," Rhys says. He tightens his hand and August shivers.

"Turn over," August tells him. Rhys kisses him again and does as he's told. "Sasha, you got stuff?"

"Of course," she laughs. "Be right back."

August kisses his shoulder and rubs a hand over his ass. "Such a stupid grin," August grumbles.

Rhys is certain his grin just gets more stupid, but he doesn't even care. He feels Sasha jostle the mattress as she climbs on. August's hand leaves him as he takes the stuff from her and Rhys tries not to whine at the lack of contact.

Sasha trails her fingers over the join between shoulder and arm. He sighs happily and turns his head to look at her. She smiles down at him. "So pretty," she tells him.

He's almost ashamed of how much he likes hearing that. Almost.

She touches the eyebrow above his new eye. He smiles and mouths "love you" at her. She smiles back and leans in to kiss him as August flips open the lube cap.

Rhys hauls in a breath as August touches him. "Oh, he's so smug about this," Sasha tells him. "Pretty sure he's been wanting to fuck you into the mattress for a long time."

"Hey," August protests.

Sasha smirks. "Would you be more comfortable if we said, 'for the last hour?' Even though it would be a lie," she adds in a mutter they're both supposed to hear. Rhys tries not to laugh with total delight.

August huffs and slides his fingers down Rhys's cleft. Rhys arches his back. Sasha rubs his shoulder as August strokes a finger into him. Rhys can barely breathe. August's fingers are calloused, not too gentle. It's honestly perfect, which Rhys wouldn't have predicted before entering this room. Every time he manages to open his eyes long enough to look at Sasha, she's grinning lazily.

August slides in another finger next to the first and Rhys can't hold in the moan. August echoes it, breath hot against Rhys's shoulder. Rhys wants more. Wants everything. "Fuck," he breathes.

"Sounds like you need one," August rumbles.

"Yes," Rhys says. "So if you could get on with it, that would be great."

August laughs and presses in with a third finger. Rhys moans again, pressing his forehead to Sasha as she strokes his hair.

"Such a good boy," she croons. He shudders and then August removes his fingers and Rhys sucks in a breath of anticipation.

"Yeah, I lost my patience too," August mutters.

"Thank fuck," Rhys mutters into Sasha's skin as he feels August line up behind him.

She tips his head up to kiss him. His fingers clench in the sheets and he kisses her back as August pushes slowly inside him. He groans against her lips.

"Gotta do this next to a mirror next time," Sasha says. "So you can see how damn hot it is."

"Sasha!" he gasps. His back arches. August's hips meet his ass and Rhys feels his lips at the base of his neck. He's not moving, just waiting. "If you don't start moving, I will kill you," Rhys says. Calmly, he thinks. Conversationally.

August has the gall to laugh. "That's my line." He also twitches his hips, like he's testing.

"I was gonna fix up your gun," Rhys says, hoping he doesn't sound too breathless. "Give you a better sight. Maybe see if I could up the elementals. But now maybe I won't."

"Uh-huh." August flexes his hips again slowly. Rhys grips the sheets with his hand and rolls his hips back to meet August's. It feels so damn good.

"August, please," he says, giving up all pretense.

"Please this?" August thrusts harder.

"Yes," Rhys replies. "You absolute asshole."

"Mm-hm." August nips at his shoulder and keeps moving. His thrusts are slow. Leisurely. He's taking his time just to drive Rhys out of his damn mind. Rhys can't even complain, it feels so good. He presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to Sasha's skin and moves with August. She strokes his hair and murmurs praise of them both.

Rhys reaches back over his shoulder with his robot arm and puts a hand in August's hair. That earns him a gratifying noise. It also earns him August's hips moving a little faster. And his lips traveling hotly down Rhys's neck. Sasha catches what is clearly a smug look on his face and laughs.

"Sasha, you were right," she prompts.

He laughs and nips at her. "Sasha," he says and then gasps as August gives him a hard, damn perfect thrust. "You were right."

"Mm-hm." He sees her eyes go to August, who groans. "August?" she prompts.

"Sasha, you were right," he says and then sinks his teeth into Rhys's shoulder as he thrusts. Rhys yelps, but truthfully it feels good. August moans again and shifts back, pulling Rhys's hips with him.

"Pull him up," Sasha orders, and August loops an arm around Rhys's waist. Rhys goes up on his knees and August wraps a hand around his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Rhys gasps. August's mouth is hot against his neck again. Sasha bites her bottom lip and shifts, hand going between her legs.

It's August's turn to swear and his hips stutter into into Rhys. "Works - for me," he gasps.

"Yeah." He's getting close and he knows August is too. He rolls his hips back, letting his head fall back too. August's mouth finds his jaw and god, this is better for Rhys than he ever imagined possible. Sasha will fuck him when he wants it, but there's nothing quite like someone bigger and stronger and - rougher. He definitely hasn't had this since before...everything. It's good. So fucking good. "August," he gasps as August nips him again.

"Almost there, babe," he murmurs in Rhys's ear. His hand is tight and perfect.

Rhys bites his lip and watches as Sasha touches herself. Fuck, it's too much. He whines deep in his throat.

"C'mon, Rhys," August says. "Come for us. Wanna feel it."

Rhys whimpers, back arching. One more thrust and he's coming, moaning loud and grasping at August's hair. August keeps stroking him, and thrusting slow and steady, and comes a minute later. He's quiet, just breathing hard in Rhys's ear.

Sasha makes a pleased little noise and he clears his throat. "Sash," he says. "Let us watch you come."

Rhys nods in agreement. She smiles at them and bites her lip as she moves her fingers faster over her clit. Rhys reaches out, closes his fingers around her ankle. She takes a deep, shaky breath and keeps going.

"Go on," August rumbles in his ear.

He slides his hand up her leg and then two fingers into her, keeping time with her own strokes. August's fingers flex on his waist. They both watch until she starts shuddering and closes her thighs around her hand with a moan.

Rhys reaches for her wrist and pulls her close, pulls her fingers to his lips. He sucks them clean and she reaches out to stroke her free hand through his hair as August pulls out.

"Now what?" Rhys says - because of course he says it out loud. Sasha laughs and August smacks his thigh. "Hey!" Rhys says, but he's smiling like an idiot. "It's a valid question."

Sasha rolls her eyes. "Now we relax," she says. "Then clean up and maybe plan for next time."

"Next time," August repeats, sounding - Rhys doesn't know how.

"Are you telling me you don't want there to be a next time?" Sasha asks, eyebrow raised.

"Did I say that?" he grumbles.

"Rhys?" Sasha asks.

"Next time sounds good to me," he says. He feels too good to try to be a pill about it. He stretches out next to Sasha and nuzzles behind her ear, feeling August settle behind him and a hand brushing down Rhys's chest to rest on his hip. He'd have thought August would want to curl up with Sasha, if he'd have given it a moment's thought before.

August presses his lips against the back of Rhys's neck and Rhys puts his hand over August's on his hip. He hears and feels the slow exhalation. _Oh_ , Rhys thinks, but his eyes feel heavy and he's warm and sated. He's happy to sleep like this. He can think about it all later.

///

The bathroom in this room - which also doesn't look nearly as accommodating in the light of day - is beyond tiny.

"If you don't stop hogging the mirror, I will kill you," August says.

"Your hair might kill me," Rhys snarks back.

"Meanwhile, your hair would never kill anyone," August retorts.

"Yes, because it's well-behaved. Something you know nothing about."

"I can be plenty—"

"I will pay you to shut the fuck up," Rhys interrupts.

"How much?" August replies immediately. "Wait, would that make me an employee of Atlas? Because I'm not down with that."

"So you'll fuck me, but it's against your weird ethics to be my employee?"

"Corporations have been nothing but—"

"Oh my god, shut up," Rhys says, reaches out to pull August close, and kisses him hard. His hair ends up even more messed up than before, but he can't say he minds too much.

When August finally gets in the bathroom, Rhys sits on the bed next to a laughing Sasha. "So smug," she says, running a hand over his arm.

"Damn right," he replies. "I think he's way less likely to kill me now, anyway."

"Maybe," Sasha says with a smile. "Better keep kissing him just to be sure."

"Can I?" Rhys asks.

"If I can," she replies.

"Yeah," Rhys breathes. "If he lets me."

"We're in this together," Sasha says.

"Always," Rhys says and bumps his forehead against hers.

"Touching," August drawls from the bathroom door.

"You wanna get laid again sometime, or do you wanna be an asshole?" Sasha asks.

August tilts his head. "Is there an option on both?"

Sasha rolls her eyes. Rhys laughs. "Pretty sure you'd find a way regardless."

"If you're involved," August tells him.

"I have ways to shut you up now," Rhys says. August just gives him an unimpressed look. Rhys stands casually and saunters over, hands moving to August's hips. "Do that again," he murmurs.

"Do what?" August asks grumpily.

"That."

Bonus, when Rhys is kissing him he can't see the scowl. August huffs against his mouth, but can't seem to resist kissing back.

"Your hair is still stupid," he grumbles.

"My hair is great," Rhys replies. "Your hair makes you look like a fucking unicorn."

"Oh my god," Sasha exclaims. "Make out or shut up."

Given the choice... Rhys knows exactly what he's gonna do.


End file.
